When the Lights Go Out
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: It's season 7 and Spike isn't dead. The two are living together and Spike's paying the bills, that means Xander has to make himself useful some other way but Spike's not gona let him get down just because he only has one eye. Slash!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, they all belong to Joss and I bow to his awesomeness

When the Lights Go Out

"Son of a bitch!" Spike heard from his seat on the couch, setting the paper down into his lap to see what was going on. He did his best to hold in his laughter. Xander had, again, run into the wall on his way into the living room from the kitchen. Ever since Xander had lost his left eye to Caleb he'd had a hard time judging distances and locations of obstacles, this in turn caused Spike to laugh his ass off.

Spike smiled in amusement while his puppy boy tried to navigate his way around the wall he'd just run into and paused in his navigation around the couch. Spike watched over the top of the paper while Xander carefully shuffled around the end of the couch so as not to spill the contents of the tray he carried.

Xander had finally made it to the coffee table and set the tea set down. The apartment was small, only big enough really for the two of them, but as long as Spike was paying for it Xander was going to earn his keep. Since Xander had lost the eye he was a danger on construction sites, so he had taken to wood crafting instead of actual construction. However, until Xander's wood carving got off the ground Spike was housing them both.

After Xander had come back to the giant hole that was now Sunnydale to look for Spike, ultimately finding him in a hidden chamber and rescuing him from being buried alive…undead…whatever, Spike had revealed he was loaded as far as money and investments went. Having been undead for so long he had plenty of investments. There was only one condition; he and Xander wouldn't have anything to do with the scattered scoobies except Willow and maybe Dawn. If they were going to live as a couple it'd be by their own rules.

So far Spike's rules included wearing his collar at all times unless Spike took it off himself, bringing him tea at exactly noon, and when ever Spike snapped his fingers he had to kneel at Spike's side and await further orders.

After Xander had set the tray of the tea set down he straightened to move toward his left when his head came in contact with the glass door of the cabinet that held their electronics, the impact causing the door to swing shut. He fell over, again cursing as he held his face. "Son of a bitch, who left that open!"

"Oh yeah I left that open, thanks for closing it though." Spike said as he looked over his paper.

"What the hell! Why would you leave that door open, I could have really hurt myself!" Xander exclaimed while setting up.

"Well, better watch where you're going next time poodle." Spike said from the couch, turning the page of the paper and reaching out for his cup of tea.

"I can't see where I am going to my left; I only have one fucking eye!" Xander glared at Spike from his spot on the floor.

"Think of it this way poppet, maybe you'll learn to adapt with the one eye and develop the ability to turn your head around like an owl does. That way you'll be able to see all around you." Spike sipped at the tea to test it before setting it back down and adding a sugar cube and a bit of cream.

Xander glared, "Adapt this…" And Spike didn't need to look up to know the lewd gesture Xander was more than likely presenting. As Xander was getting up to try and go back to get himself a snack he heard a snap and Spike was pointing down beside him. Xander groaned and walked over to Spike's side and knelt down beside him.

Spike very carefully and purposefully folded his paper neatly and sat it on the coffee table next to the tea tray. He reached down and pulled the eye patch off Xander's face and leaned over kissing the area and the empty socket. "You will learn how to adapt luv, it's how humans are. You see it all the time; the blind have stronger hearing or sense of smell, the deaf have stronger eyesight. You will adapt and get stronger from the loss, Xanny-bear."

Spike watched the boy drop his head, damn his self deprecation… "Helps if the person is strong, I'm not strong Spike."

"Oi! You're strong enough to kneel at my feet an trust I won't hurt you. You're strong enough to trust I'll keep you safe as houses an bring you pleasure too." Spike sat up slowly, swinging his legs around so he was setting up, "it takes strength t' follow the bloody slayer into god knows what to back her up whatever the hell she's fightin."

"I thought that was stupidity…" That earned Xander a smack across his head. Xander ducked his head, rubbing the back from the slap, and grumbled.

"Stupid yes, cause that's the bint's job an she shouldn't need any help. The very fact she had friends weakened her, gave her enemies more targets instead of just her." Spike thought about what he'd say next. "But, it was very brave an loyal of you to follow her into god knows what kind of situation and lay your life down because that's what you saw was right. You are very strong and you will overcome this set back." Spike leaned in slowly and kissed Xander on the lips, he cradled the boy's head to make sure he couldn't get away as he thoroughly explored Xander's mouth.

Xander relaxed, letting Spike control his body how he wished, and when the vampire let go he looked up into cool blue eyes. "Boy do you know how to make me feel better about myself. Are you sure you don't have powers of persuasion like the vampires in the books?"

This caused Spike to snort and he leaned back against the couch. He brought Xander with him, pulling the boy up so that he was across his lap and within easy reach to play with all he wanted. "The only power I have over you, Xander, is this right here." And without further preamble he slipped his cool hand beneath Xander's pants, under the boxers Spike no longer teased him about wearing, and against the rapidly hardening flesh at the apex of his legs.

"Yes master…" Xander spoke softly as he thrust his hips up to meet Spike's hand. He wasn't sure what it was Spike had done to him to make him such a bitch for his attention, but Xander couldn't help but act this way when ever Spike touched him. When ever Spike touched him it was as though his entire body was on fire and Spike was the perfect extinguisher.

Shifting to take Xander into his lap, the boy straddling him on the couch, he kissed Xander's entire face while unbuttoning the pants he wore. Taking them off one leg at a time, Xander was soon fully nude in Spike's lap and reaching for the lubricant they kept in the couch on the occasions they indulged in a few fantasies in the living room. So far Xander had been taken against every flat surface in the house, and some not so flat surfaces.

The places included the kitchen table, the kitchen wall, the back of the couch, the arm of the couch, on the couch, on the floor in front of the couch, the wall beside the couch, the coffee table in front of the couch, and of course in bed but that was a given. So far their favorite area revolved around the couch, second only to the bedroom.

Being careful to properly prepare Xander before taking him, even if Xander had been used so many times he was undoubtedly stretched, Spike would never cause harm to his lover. Spike considered the idea of keeping the boy plugged and stretched at all times, so if ever the mood struck him to take the boy all he would need to do is remove the plug and fuck him senseless.

Aligning his cock with Xander's hole he thought about that and it made him even harder, if it were possible. This was definitely an idea he'd have to think about implementing soon. The boy may not like it but that would hardly stop Spike, all he'd have to do is tie the boy so he was bent over the couch and do whatever he wanted to him. Xander hardly ever objected to that, as long as something went into his ass to cause him pleasure he was a happy boy.

When he thrust up into the boy in one hard stroke Xander threw his head back and groaned out his pleasure. The sensation of being used or forced to do this always got him off. He wasn't sure why, or if it were healthy, but it brought him immense pleasure and he enjoyed it. That was reason enough for him to let Spike do whatever he so desired.

Spike started to thrust up into the boy and Xander soon got the idea. He, too, started to move. Bouncing on Spike's lap he followed the vampire's instructions and fucked himself on Spike's cock. He closed his eyes and imagined one of the other heavier sessions he and Spike had engaged in. Spike had tied him across the back of the couch so he was bent at the waist and used him all day long. It was an amazing day and remembering it soon had the boy spurting his release across the vampire's face, who had leaned down to catch the cum.

Spike licked his lips and smirked, the clench of the boy's hole enough to bring the vampire off only seconds after his lover. He laid his head back against the couch and stilled Xander's movements, pushing up into the boy as deeply as possible to instill his seed.

As the two started to come down from the high, Xander leaning against Spike and licking the vampire's face clean of cum there, Spike decided it was time to vocalize his thoughts. "New idea, pet, I want to keep you plugged and ready for me at a moment's notice. How's that sound?"

Xander looked up from his task, he seemed to thin it over before responding, "that sounds really hot master… are you going to use a harness with a lock so I can't get out out?"

Spike laughed at that, "Oh you are encourgable; you always come up with some wicked ideas." Spike thought about Xander's question and finally nodded, "Yes, I think I will use a harness on you to keep it in so you can't get it out unless I allow it. Full control over you, is that what you want poppet?"

Xander nodded vigorously, "yes master, I love it when you control me an use me…" Xander leaned over, sealing his lips against Spike's and sharing the taste of cum with him.

Spike grinned, "anything for you poodle." He said softly, "just remember what I said, alright? You are not weak, you will overcome this…" Spike gently ran his fingers over the edge of the empty cavity that use to hold an eye.

Xander shivered but nodded. He, too, could deny Spike nothing. Spike nodded and patted Xander's thigh. The boy got up and got dressed again. The two sat to cuddle on the couch while Spike drank his tea and Xander watched a little TV for a while. He knew, no mater what, the vampire would always be there to support him. Xander had finally found his place.


End file.
